warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Violetshine/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Violetkit |rogue=Violetkit, Violetpaw |apprentice=Violetpaw |warrior=Violetshine |queen=Violetshine |mother=Pebbleshine |father=Hawkwing |sister=Twigbranch |foster mothers=Lilyheart, Pinenose |foster brothers=Larksong, Slatefur, Puddleshine, Birchbark |foster sisters=Leafshade, Honeyfur, Lioneye |mate=Tree |son=Rootpaw |daughter=Needlepaw |foster kits = Leaf, Squirrel, Moon |mentors= Dawnpelt, Rabbitleap |unofficial mentor=Needletail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Violetshine is a white she-cat with black splotches and yellow eyes. Violetshine is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the lake territories. As abandoned kits, she and her sister, Twigbranch were taken to the Clans after being found by Alderheart and Needletail, who suspected that they could be what clears the sky. However, the sisters were separated; Violetkit was taken to ShadowClan and Twigkit to ThunderClan. There, Needletail befriended Violetkit and took her to join Darktail's group as Violetpaw. Though Violetpaw decided to return to ShadowClan, she joined the Kin with Needletail when Darktail drove out Rowanstar. When she was caught working against Darktail, Needletail sacrificed herself to save her. Thereafter, Violetpaw joined the rediscovered SkyClan to be with her father, Hawkwing, and earned the name Violetshine. She became close with Tree, a former loner, and the two became mates. Together they had two kits: Rootpaw and Needlepaw. History ''A Vision of Shadows :She and her sister are found by Alderpaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, and Needlepaw, an apprentice of ShadowClan, abandoned in a tunnel besides a Thunderpath. They name the kits Violetkit and Twigkit, and take them to the Clans after finding no trace of their mother. They are believed to be a part of a prophecy, and the Clans quickly take interest in them. They are initially fostered by Lilyheart, a ThunderClan queen, but at a Gathering, it is agreed that Violetkit would go to ShadowClan and Twigkit to ThunderClan. Needlepaw and Alderpaw agree to meet in secret to let Twigkit and Violetkit see each other. :Violetkit is fostered by Pinenose, but finds comfort in Needlepaw. When Needlepaw joins Darktail's group, she takes Violetkit with her. Violetkit is renamed Violetpaw, but realizes she prefers ShadowClan to the rogues and returns. ShadowClan uneasily welcomes her and Dawnpelt becomes her mentor. When Darktail and his Kin take over ShadowClan, Violetpaw chooses to stay with Needletail. However, she realizes how cruel Darktail is, deciding to assist the elders and queens in escaping. When Darktail discovers her betrayal, Needletail sacrifices herself to save her. :When SkyClan returns, Violetpaw joins the Clan with Twigpaw and their newly discovered father, Hawkwing. She enjoys spending time with him and is chosen to go on a mission to find missing SkyClan cats. She earns her warrior name Violetshine in honor of Pebbleshine, her mother. Violetshine becomes close friends with Tree, helping him adjust to Clan life, and in return, he helps with her grief for Needletail's death. When Tree chooses not to follow SkyClan when they leave, she is deeply saddened. However, Twigbranch and other warriors rescue SkyClan from a raging storm, and the SkyClan cats agree to return to the lake. With Tree's help, Violetshine and Twigbranch meet their mother's ghost before she joins StarClan, who reveals that Violetshine is expecting kits. ''The Broken Code :Violetshine has given birth to Tree's kits, Rootkit and Needlekit. As her kits become apprentices, Violetshine is proud of them, and often worries about her two children. After Bramblestar's uncanny revival, Tree suggests that his family should leave the Clans, but Violetshine refuses to leave either Hawkwing or Twigbranch. As Bramblestar attempts to punish cats he deems codebreakers, Violetshine worries about her sister, Twigbranch, and Tree as both are accused of breaking the warrior code. Detailed description :'Violetshine''' is a small white she-cat with black splotches and yellow eyes. She has glossy, short fur, and wide paws. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references de:Veilchenglanzru:Фиалочкаfi:Violetshinefr:Violetshinepl:Fiołkowy Blask Category:Main article pages